The Right Way to Love (ZenxReaderxJumin Lemon)
by bananamilkk
Summary: You were hosting an after party for the big RFA party that the whole team held a month ago, but everyone's schedules were all packed- except for Zen and Jumin. What will happen with 2 dominant males and a female alone in an apartment? (Honestly, just a smutty ass lemon of Mystic Messenger)


The right way to love (Zen x Reader x Jumin fanfiction)

Chatroom: Sorry! Can't make it!

Yoosung: Ugh! I can't make it to the party (Y/N) is holding tomorrow! I have to pass up a report to my professor and tomorrow is the dateline!

Jaehee: What…? I was about to…

Zen: About to…?

Jumin: Jaehee, you haven't finished up the proposal yet, I'm guessing?

Jaehee: … Yes, sir. My desk is over crowding with all these cat related projects! I have not been able to sort them all out, and I need to finish up that proposal you've passed to me by tomorrow since I've got to go to the Zen fan meet on Sunday.

Jaehee: So… Sorry (Y/N), I can't make it tomorrow either.

Jumin: Yes, please finish your work.

 **707 entered the chatroom.**

707: Haalloo~

Yoosung: Hello, Seven.

707: Is this some kind of signal? .

Zen: Signal… of what?

Jumin: Is it… Elizabeth 3rd's calling for me?

707: Eh… no. I'm surprised you're not home yet with Elly.

707: But before you ask me not to call your cat, Elly- the beautiful lady, I… can't make it tomorrow either! .

Yoosung: Oh no… and that's a lot of .

Jaehee: That means only Zen and Jumin will be going to (Y/N)'s house for the celebration?

Jumin: Seems like it.

Jaehee: Then… Then should we postpone the party? Two guys alone with one girl… especially Zen being in a house with a lady… I cannot think of the consequences. :

Jumin: I don't see anything wrong with it. Furthermore, Jaehee, you should know. I cannot make out time for the next few months. The schedule is tightly packed.

Zen: Me too… And for once, I agree with Jumin. I think it's fine.

707: Oooh! I'm so jealous that you 3 are going to have so much fun!

Yoosung: It can't be helped… ahahaha, well, I have to finish up my report! Bye~

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Jumin: Hm… Well, there's nothing else to say, so, goodbye.

 **Jumin has left the chatroom**

 **707 has left the chatroom**

 **Zen has left the chatroom**

 **Jaehee has left the chatroom**

You switched off the phone after scrolling through the chatroom. The RFA party was held over a month ago, and it was a huge success. Everyone was happy and we managed to get a desirable amount of money for charity purposes. The guests were contented and you were elated that day to finally meet the members of RFA.

Although a month ago isn't a long period of time, you would really like to see them again, hence you made a small party for the few of all of you, to celebrate the great success you all achieved together, however, only two of them could make it. Talking through the chatrooms, on phones and text messages was just different. Seeing them real life makes your heart skip a beat and go faster.

Today, was the day of the party, and you had cleaned up my apartment. You had moved out of Rika's apartment and gotten a new apartment near it. Rika's place is now used as an office rather than a place for you to stay. It was awkward after all, living in someone else's space. There is valuable information in there, so if there were any break ins, it would be pretty dangerous for you too- was what Seven said, and hence you took his advice to move out.

You set up the small glass coffee table in front of the new Ikea couch you've got. It was dark suede purple with studded glass diamonds. You placed fried chicken you've ordered earlier and jajangmyeon on the table, and got out a cheese and meat platter, in case Jumin did not favor any of the other foods.

Looking at the set up, you nodded in approval of the set up and switched on the flat screen TV that was attached to the wall to give the apartment some noise. It was harder to live in a larger apartment compared to the one you've lived in just a few weeks ago. You headed to the bathroom and got a steamy bath before the 2 guests arrive.

You adorned your favorite outfit, which consisted of your (F/C) chiffon blouse and a mid-thigh length black skirt. You got out a thin silver chained bracelet, with a small charm dangling at the end, and a necklace with a wishbone charm. You let your hair out of the messy bun you've tied up in before going into the shower, letting your (Y/HC) hair, cascade down your shoulders and fall at your back.

You winked at yourself and struck a pose, trying to make yourself feel less nervous. Why are you even nervous? You've talked to them so many times already, and you've even met them once. You thought to yourself. It's actually Zen and Jumin that makes your heart flutter the most out of all of the RFA members. Meeting them was nerve wrecking. Jumin stood in all his dominant male glory in his expensive suit and Zen was chatting with the fellow party attendees, having on his killer smile. You were so scared that neither of them would recognize you.

However, all of the RFA members did, with outstretched welcoming arms. You were, of course, very grateful.

 _Ding-dong~_

You jumped a feet up when the sound of the doorbell suddenly echoed throughout the empty apartment. You closed the jewelry box in a hurry, before having the last look in the mirror to check if you had smudged any makeup or if your clothes were unruly, you sped walked through the corridor to the main heavy wood door.

You gulped, calming my nerves down and unlocked the door.

At the entrance of my house, there stood the two males that looked as if they were angels sent to earth to spread good with their looks. Han Jumin, the director of C&R company, that his father built up, wore his same black suit. However, this time, perhaps it was a Saturday and not a working day, he wore a cute light blue tie, with Elizabeth 3rd 's face printed onto it.

Zen, a rising star, stood next to him with his bright smile on his face. He wore a simple grey vest over his white t-shirt and paired it with ripped jeans. Even though it was simple, he looked gorgeous in that outfit. He could make any outfit, shine with potential.

"Here, I got some good wine from the wine cellar. It's from 1999." He handed you a bottle of red wine, with an expensive looking label on it. You gave an awkward laugh softly and ushered both of them inside.

"For you, (Y/N)." Zen bowed slightly, presenting a bouquet of white roses. It was like he's Prince Charming, with his white hair and shining personality. You felt my cheeks redden a little and gave a warm smile to both of them. They entered the house behind you, slipping into the guest slippers that you've placed out for them.

"Wow, this is pretty good place, (Y/N)…" Zen who came in first, wandered around the living room, his eyes wandering all over the place. It wasn't that well-furnished. The apartment was just recently built, giving it a clean fresh vibe, making everything seem nice.

"Thanks for saying that, Zen, but this place still needs some decorating to do." You answered humbly, setting the wine bottle on the coffee table in front of the meat and cheese platter. You put the bouquet of flowers next to the coffee table on the floor.

"This place is big for an apartment in this area." Jumin commented, his eyes, also curious, wandering about. He took a seat on the sofa in front of the food.

"Jumin, Zen, I don't really know what to get, but I hope these food is okay with both of you." You gestured to the food you've left out earlier. Zen turned around to see the food on the table and his face lit up. Jumin gave a soft smile to me too, saying it was fine, without the use of words. You sighed in relief and took a seat beside Jumin, and Zen followed suit, sitting beside you. Hence, you were sitting in the middle of two beautiful looking men.

You cleared your throat, and took the beer from the side of the table and passed it to Zen.

"I know you like this brand, am I right?" You asked, grinning from ear to ear. He chuckled nodding.

"And, I shall pour us two, a glass of wine?" You turned to Jumin.

"Please do." He nodded.

You got to the kitchen, and got the wine opener, unscrewing the cork of the wine bottle and poured some wine into the two glasses you've got. It smelt sweet and heavenly, perhaps, this is the difference between supermarket ones and expensive wine cellared ones? You gave a glass to Jumin, which he took it gratefully.

"What's that, black noodles thing?" Jumin asked, pointing a finger at the jajangmyeon, his face wary. Zen and you laughed at his reaction to commoners' food. It's always interesting to see Jumin's reaction to something common he doesn't know about.

"It's jajangmyeon! It's a black bean noodles, best eaten with, THIS," Zen picked up a yellow pickled radish from the plate of side dish. It was a bright yellow pickled vegetable that goes well with the savory noodles that is cheap and popular in Korea. However, due to Jumin's upbringing, he has probably never tried it before.

"It's really yummy, you should try some, and there's fried chicken too." You picked a piece of fried chicken with a fork and passed it to Jumin. He frowned at the golden crispy chicken and took the fork off your hand. He gulped and licked his lips. He was still eyeing the chicken as if some mutant would pop out of the fried finger-licking good food and eat him up instead.

"What are you doing, eat it up." Zen got the plate of jajangmyeon and put some pickled radishes in it. He looked at the other male in the room weirdly.

"But… Don't I need a plate, fork… and knife…?" Jumin stared at both of you with confused eyes.

"Fried chicken is the best when eaten with hands!" Zen exclaimed, a little louder than you expected. He put his plate of noodles down and opened his can of beer, gulping almost half of it down.

"Yeah, Zen's right. Try doing that. It might change your whole perception of the chicken." You said jokingly, chuckling at the clueless rich young male seated beside you. Even though he was slightly older, he doesn't know much about common stuff.

You watched as Jumin held one end of the chicken with his index finger and thumb and the other with a fork. He took a big bite of the chicken. The crunch could be heard from here as he bit into it. He gave a soft moan due to how delicious the chicken was. He licked his lips slowly. It was like watching food porn live in front of you. He chewed slowly and closed his eyes, savoring the sweet and salty flavors dancing in his taste pallets. He swallowed slowly, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"It's good." He breathed out, he could not believe he used his hand to touch his food. It was like a magic spell when one eats from the bone of the chicken, using his/her own hands. The chicken becomes twice as delicious. He gave me an excited smile.

It was rare to see him smiling. It must be really good. You smiled back to him. He looked much more handsome when he flashes a smile. His pale stern face gets lit up with that one bright smile, making him more desirable. You gulped and averted your eyes away from him before your thoughts go haywire, and just then you saw Zen missing from his seat.

Your eyes looked around the living area and saw Zen heading into the corridor, where the toilet and your room is situated. Mother nature must have been calling for him, so, you ignored the small matter and took a sip of your wine while keeping your eyes on the TV.

"I've never experienced something so great before, (Y/N)." Jumin turned to you excitedly like a 5-year-old boy, happy that he learnt how to tie his own shoe laces. You smiled back at him and got him another piece of heaven.

"(Y/N)…?" Suddenly, Zen called from the hallways. You heard his footsteps nearing the living room, the slippers shuffling against the carpeted floors. Zen's head popped out from the corner of the wall, his white hair falling down and dangling in the air.

He gave you a secretive smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What is it…?" You asked curiously. You could smell his fishiness from a mile away. You set down the glass of wine in front of you and made your way there, filled with doubt. You narrowed your eyes at the cheeky white haired boy who was giving you the smug face. His lips curved up in a smirk and his eyes eyeing me mischievously.

"What is it?" You asked him and stood in front of him. He was taller than me by a head, so you had to look up to stare him in his eyes. His red eyes were glinting with playfulness. His arms were behind his back and he stood like a school boy during assembly. You knew something was up when he called you with that face of his.

"This." He pulled out a bright neon blue long object from his back. It was your vibrator you used last night! Your mind went blank all of a sudden… Something that you stuck inside yourself is being held by Zen right now. You blinked, trying to gain back your soul from the netherworld. The two people that you'd never ever want them to see this piece of device is right in this apartment, and one of them has already seen it.

"Hehe…" Zen chuckled, waving the vibrator in front of your shocked face. Your lips were parted but you could not bring myself to say what you wanted. Your words were stuck at your throat. You curled your fingers into your palm creating a fist, trying to regain your sanity.

"Y-You… How did you find this?" You whispered furiously, trying to grab back the vibrator, but Zen held it above his head. You stretched my arms up and tiptoed, but you still could not reach your precious device that no one should see.

"I found it on your pillow, how careless." He chided. You growled, trying to jump to get it back, but he just backed himself to the wall and tiptoed higher, so you could not reach.

"Give it back!" You shouted, a little too loud that Jumin overheard it. You growled at Zen once more and using his shoulder as a boost, you grabbed it and jumped as high as you could. Grabbing his arm, you pulled him down and took the silicone toy out of his hand. He groaned and sighed in defeat, shaking his head. Your face was already red from embarrassment, and on top of the work out session with Zen, you were literally turning into a tomato.

You stuck out a tongue at him and turned away from him, but you did not feel any presence behind you or whatsoever, and crashed onto Han Jumin's body when you spun around roughly. His body was rock hard, showing that he worked out regularly, but now isn't the time to fantasize about how he looks all sweaty in his private gym.

You fell flat on my butt, the vibrator in your hand rolled onto the floor and just below Jumin's feet. The neon blue was so vibrant and obvious that it could catch anyone's eyes, and Jumin included. He bent down to pick up the vibrator and stood up again, inspecting the sex toy with a confused stare.

He ran his fingers along the silicone length of the vibrator and wrapped his fingers around the girth of it. He waved it around and shook it like it was a light saber. Nothing came out of the vibrator or no sound was produced just as Jumin was expecting. His frown deepened.

"Is this a cat toy?" He asked.

Zen who was leaned against the wall, started to burst out in laughter. He held his stomach and buckled over laughing like crazy. His laughs were loud and obnoxious. You pouted at Zen and buried your face into your hands. 'What am I to explain to this pure angelic soul right in front of me, who thinks a vibrator is a cat's toy?!' You thought, devastated.

"What…? Is it not? Elizabeth 3rd has quite a few of these silicone toys too." He shrugged.

"Ha… Ha… This… Hahaha, this isn't a cat's toy." Zen said, in between fits of laughter. You rolled your eyes and got up, dusting yourself off and took the sex toy out of his hands. Rather than foiling his innocence, you shall put this away. You gave him an apologetic awkward smile and hurried away from the both of them.

You took a big gulp of air as you entered your room. It was dark in here, so you flipped on the bed side lamp, giving the room a light pink hue. You placed your hands over your cheeks to feel the heat that could even cook eggs. Fanning yourself, you placed the vibrator on your study desk and leaned over the desk, with both your hands on the table.

You squeezed your eyes shut. You could not believe what just happened. Did the two most handsome men on earth find out about my sex toy you use at night? If those two were not out there right now, you would've hang yourself to death or die in humiliation, curled up in a ball. You groaned as you gripped the vibrator with your right hand as hard as you could, as if trying to strangle the cause of your death.

"Darling," Suddenly, a warm figure back hugged you. He was taller than you and his warm body touched my back, warming you up. You gulped, when you felt something strange on your lower back. It was something hard and very distinguishable. You freaked out at that moment and your mind went into scrambles. You squealed and spun around, to see Zen standing right in front of you. His arms were still hugging you tightly against his body. His hard member now pressing dangerously on your lower tummy, almost near your crotch.

You cleared your throat and pushed Zen's body away, but you realize you still have your vibrator in hand. You blushed again as you saw Zen eyeing your hands. He seems to be having naughty thoughts, since his member- down there below, hardened further and poked on your body.

"Stop Zen, I'm not joking." You firmly frowned at him, but he looked at you with nonchalant eyes.

He let his left hand touch your face, stroking and caressing your cheeks. You could not move, but feel his soft and warm palm smooth over your face. It was so comfortable and nice that you involuntarily closed your eyes. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on your lips. His soft lips were sweet and soft with lip gloss, as he deepened the kiss, he tugged on your lips in between his teeth and nudged your mouth open. He inserted his tongue in sensually and explored the insides of your mouth.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your hands still holding the vibrator. You inserted your tongue into his mouth too, both of your tongues intertwined with each other as both of you shared a passionate French kiss. He pulled back, a trail of saliva connected both of your tongues.

Breathing out heavily, you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to bring yourself back to reality. However, Zen would not allow you to stop even for a minute. He licked your right ear lobe, his warm breath warmed your cold ears. He placed kisses on your ear, and let his mouth trail down to your neck, leaving kisses all the way. You tilted your head back as he sucked on your neck, letting blood rise to the spot where he was sucking.

"Hmm, it left a cute heart shaped mark." He mumbled, and continued kissing your neck, occasionally licking your skin softly. His lips were heavenly on your neck. He bit your neck softly, causing you to moan and purr loudly. You knew that Jumin was outside, but you couldn't stand it any longer. It was too good.

"You sound like a cat." Zen commented, and you knew that Zen did not like cats at all.

"Ah… Sorry." You muttered an apology with a red face.

"It's okay, but you're one sexy cat-!" He was stopped short when Jumin burst into the room, his glass of wine on his hand. His eyes were wide opened and he was alert.

"Cat? You own a cat?... Oh." He finally realized what situation he had just barged into. His face darkened when he saw Zen's arms under your blouse and your arms around his shoulder.

"Uh… Jumin! I'm sorry, I was just-!" You started pushing Zen away, but Zen suddenly pulled you closer. Your face smashed against his chest and your breasts pressed tightly against him. You tried pushing away, but Zen was not budging one bit.

"She's mine." He said simply, a competitive edge in his voice. Does the two of them always have to fight every time they see each other? You thought to yourself.

"She's not an object. If you're going to do dirty stuff, let me in too. I also want her to belong to me." Jumin walked over silently, the sound of his footsteps on the carpeted floor could not be heard. You could not see anything against Zen's chest, but you heard Jumin placing the glass of wine on the table behind you.

"Hell no!"

"Shall we ask her then?"

Zen gulped, he shifted a bit and finally let you go. You quickly pulled back your hands and held the vibrator to your chest, wanting to hide it away from both of them. The two alpha males in the room had tension in between of them, if you were to turn down both of them, nothing good will come out of that decision. If you were to choose one, it would be a blood bath. Both of them were prideful males after all. You blinked back your tears that were on the verge of coming out and looked at the both of them with unsure eyes.

"I… I can't choose." You said honestly. Jumin moved closer to you, standing right beside Zen. Both of them towered over you, looking at you with fierce eyes. They were ready to devour you whole.

"My lady, do you want both of us… to service you for one night?" Jumin asked. He raised his hands to your face, only to touch your hair and scratch the bottom of your chin. You could not help but act like a little kitty and purred when he did that.

"I'll take that as a yes, (Y/N)." Zen commented, touched the other side of your face. You looked at them with unsure eyes. Their facial expressions looked dark under the dim lighting. You gave a stiff nod and swallowed a lump forming in your throat.

You moaned as Jumin placed a deep kiss on your lips. He was a good kisser, as good as Zen. He knew your weakness and how to pleasure a woman like a pro. He let his tongue graze over your sweet spot in your mouth as his hands rested on your hips. Zen's mouth was on your neck. He possessively sucked on your neck, leaving a huge love bite. He kissed your other ear, and his hands went under your blouse again. His fingers unhooked the back of your bra easily.

"Eek," You were surprised when Zen unhooked your bra, and touched both of their shoulders, trying to get them to slow down. You could feel your nipples hard against your loose bra. You felt embarrassed for feeling like this. This was the 2nd time meeting both of them, and now… You're like this.

Jumin took your hand on his shoulder and placed in on his hard on. Even though he was wearing a thicker material of his expensive dress pants, his hard cock was still rather obvious. You moaned in pleasure, letting your fingers and palm massage his hard member. Zen started unbuttoning your blouse. Exposing your soft (Y/Skin tone) skin. He kissed every inch of your décolletage and pulled down your blouse, letting it fall off your shoulders and drop to the floor at your feet.

"Shall we move to the bed, Trust-fund Kid?" Zen suggested at Jumin, pulling the bra over your breasts. Your breasts spilled over and fall softly when the bra was taken off. You were now topless in front of the two most eligible bachelors within the RFA. You breathing hiked as both of them grabbed your wrists and pulled you over to the bed. Luckily, it was large enough to fit all 3 of you.

"Get on the bed, kitty," Jumin whispered, his deep voice near your ears. Hot faced, you lay in the middle of the bed, your upper body propped up with the numerous amount of pillows you have. You cover your breasts shyly and looking away from the both of them. Eye contact was too much for you. You felt like you were going to explode with nervousness.

Zen on your right and Jumin on your left, they leaned over you, looking at you with lustful eyes. Zen pulled your hand away from your chest, exposing your hard nipple to the cold surroundings. You shivered and gulped. Zen touched your right breast, and Jumin did the same. They massaged your breasts, going in circles and teasing your hard nipples. Your breasts rested in their palms nicely.

"(Y/N), we shall pleasure you all night." Zen murmured, taking your nipple in his mouth.

"Kitty cat, relax." Jumin scratched your chin like he does to Elizabeth 3rd and did the same as Zen.

Both of their lips were soft and insides of their mouth hot. Saliva dribbled down your breasts as they sucked on your nipples and massaged your breasts at the same time. Jumin used his lower set of teeth and grazed your nipple lightly, causing a chill down your spine and you to arch your back and moan. Zen used his tongue to go round your areola, slowly and lightly giving a tingling sensation in your body.

The wet squelching sounds turned you on. You were mewling like a cat in heat as both the dominant males took over your body.

"Take off your panties, kitty cat." Jumin ordered, pulling at your nipple with his teeth. You howled in pleasure and your hands carelessly fumble to pull your panties off your legs. You threw the (Y/FC) panties to the side of the room, soon to be long forgotten. He nodded in approval. Zen smirked, placing a kiss on your lips and moved to your front. The sheets crumbled under him as he shifted. He was on his knees, in between your partly spread legs.

He chuckled teasingly and took both your legs and spread them wide open. His eyes lit up when he saw what he wanted to see. He licked his lips sexually and bit his lips, eyeing your turned on face as Jumin marked your neck.

"You're very wet here (Y/N)," He took your thighs and hoisted them up in the air. You shrieked as your lower body was lifted up. He put your legs over his shoulder. Zen's slim finger touched your dripping vagina. It dribbled down, flowing down to your asshole. You couldn't help but moan. You turned your head to face Jumin and he gave you a deep kiss, restricting you to say anything or moan. You could only make sounds from the back of your throat.

Zen touched the wet substance and rubbed his in between his index finger and thumb. Licking off the cum on his fingers, he ran his fingers along your vagina, up to your clitoris. He rubbed slowly, causing your hips to buckle under his touch. You let out a cry against Jumin's mouth. You could feel yourself start to sweat from the intense pleasure.

"Hey, Trust-fund kid, come here and see this. It's so cute." Zen said.

"Mm… Ngh." He grunted and pulled away, swallowing the saliva in his mouth. You could barely comprehend what was happening. Drool trailed down your chin onto your neck as your lips parted and you stared bashfully at the two guys. Jumin made his way next to Zen. He took one of your legs and held it up and Zen took the other. They hoisted your thighs up, so your lower body was in the air.

"Wow… This is the first time- Woah." He whispered. His eyes were wide with wonder. With his other hand that was not holding your legs up, he caressed your vagina, letting his fingers massage your wet area. You moaned and bit your lips. You covered your face with your hands since it was too embarrassing.

"Hey, look." Zen said and put a finger in your vagina. You shrieked since it was too sudden. Your struggled but both of them held you still. You started to relax as he slowly touched the insides of you, massaging you softly and caressing your insides.

"Put your finger in too."

Without saying a word, Jumin pushed his finger in. It was tight with two of their fingers in there. You could feel your insides stretch a bit. You breathed in and out heavily, trying to stabilize your heart beat that has been going on like crazy. They moved their fingers inside you in beckoning motions together.

"How is it? The real thing is going to be much bigger. We have to stretch you out." Zen said cheekily, his fingers moving more forcefully and harder, you felt your opening stretch and groaned in pain. You clutched the bedsheets in your hands, gritting your teeth.

"Hey, Jumin, do you want to know what that 'cat toy' is for?" Zen turned to Jumin. His lips curved into a devilish smile. His silver white hair fringe fall in front of his face, giving him a dark evil look. You shivered at the 180 degrees change in Zen. He's like a monster in the bedroom, you thought. Jumin gave him a confused look, his brows furrowed together.

Zen removed his fingers inside of you and Jumin did the same, Zen reached over to your bedside table to grab the vibrator.

"Jumin… Look carefully and learn." He switched on the vibrator, and the loud obnoxious sound of the vibrations filled the quiet room. Zen chuckled and held the vibrator up, and massaged your opening with it. You gasped and thrusted your hips at the vibrator, wanting it in you immediately. Zen teased you, pressing the tip in, and pulling out again. You howled in frustration.

"Just- just put it in me!" You growled sexually frustrated, but Zen just laughed.

"Try it, put it in." Zen handed the vibrator to Jumin. Jumin hand held the vibrator, a different light in his eyes. Full of curiosity, he pushed the vibrator in your vagina. You moaned loudly as the thick vibrating object went in your vagina. He pushed it deeper, reaching your favorite spot. Jumin- even though it was his first time using the sex toy, seemed to be an expert. He pushed the vibrator in deeper and moved it around inside you, hitting your sweet spot again and again. You moaned in pleasure, your mind going blank, just focusing on the sweet ecstasy you were feeling in your under regions.

"Look, more are coming out." Zen commented, rubbing your clit at the same time you were being penetrated by the vibrator Jumin's controlling. Cum oozed out from your vagina, dripping down on the sheets. You giggled from being high on pleasure. Zen switched the vibrator on to the highest while Jumin was holding it. The vibrations were so much stronger that you could not maintain yourself. Your eyes rolled back as you groaned and moved your hips in the air. You licked your lips and closed your eyes.

"Stop." Zen said, and pulled the vibrator out of your pussy. You panted, wanting more. Jumin placed a kiss on your vagina, his tongue licking your juices that is coming out. You whined further. You needed something up inside of you fast.

Jumin let go of your leg and went over to the table where he set his wine glass at. He took the glass in his hands gracefully and walked over slowly. He took a small sip, while maintaining eye contact with you. Walking towards your side, he placed a kiss on your lips. He fed you the wine through his mouth. The wine was warm from his body temperature and much sweeter than usual. You greedily licked your lips and your tongue dove in his mouth for more. Zen was licking your pussy, his tongue darting in and out of your hole, making chills and goosebumps all over your body.

"I want to drink too, kitty cat." He purred at you. He took his drink in hand and held it over your naked top. Your eyes widened as he started pouring the red wine on you. You yelped as the slightly cold liquid touched your hot body. You moaned as the liquid slide down your body and stained the sheets red. Jumin's lips were on you. He kissed you slowly and licked up all that's remaining on your body. He licked you clean. He took a small bite of your right breast and licked the slight red mark he left there.

"I want. I want your cock inside of me." You said in ragged breaths. You took hold of your boobs and tugged at your nipples. Jumin smiled darkly when he saw your horny state. His head tilted to one side as he looked you in the eye.

"Whose cock do you want? Mine or Zen's?... Or maybe both?" He said, an octave lower than usual. He leaned over you, setting his wine aside.

"Wait- are you crazy? Both?" Zen walked over to Jumin and grabbed his shoulder and jerked his body to face himself. Zen's eyes were red and his bright red pupils filled with shock. Even under the dim lighting, he still looks beautiful, and Jumin still looks stern and cool. You wanted both of them, but… You don't know if you could even fit both of them in. It's a bit too crazy, especially for the first time.

"Let me take over." He pulled Zen's hand off his shoulder and pushed Zen aside. Zen looked pissed, but just crossed his arms and kept silent. Jumin held out his hand to pull you forward to him. He kissed you on the cheeks, and made you stand up. You were smaller built than him, so he towered over you. He sat on the edge of the bed, while you stood, half naked with cum dribbling down your legs and your body sticky from saliva and sweet wine.

He unbuckled his expensive leather belt and put it beside him, sliding off his pants and black briefs, his hard on sprung up. It was a beautiful dark shade of pink and the foreskin peeled back with pre-cum dribbling out. He gave it a few rubs, coating his whole cock in the slimy substance.

"Come here, I'll help you sit on my lap, kitty cat." He said. You gulped looking at the thick and long dick. He was indeed an alpha of all wolves in a pack. With shaky legs, you took a step towards him. You turned around so that your back was facing him and you looked at Zen with unsure eyes. He had on an annoyed expression. His fingers raked through his hair that was coming out from the ponytail that he always had on.

You felt Jumin lift up your skirt and both his hands grabbed your waist. His fingers dug into your body.

"Spread your buttocks, kitty." He ordered in a gruff voice.

You obediently did, with two of your hands. You bite your lips and your squeezed your eyes shut. You could feel the tip of his cock on your asshole. Your breathing started going haywire again. You panted and gasped for air. Without any warning, you felt the sharp pain at your asshole.

You screamed as your buttocks slam down onto his lap. His huge cock is inside of you. It was so painful that tears started streaming down your cheeks. Your vision was blotchy and you felt like you were going to throw up any moment. It was like a branding iron in a shape of a cock was inside you right now. You groaned in pain as Jumin grabbed your legs, pulling them apart and hoisting up your legs. Your wet vagina was showcased to the shocked Zen.

You could not tell if Zen was petrified or not. He just could not speak nor move. You cried in pain as Jumin stood up, his dick moving inside of you. You were held up by Jumin, your back on him, and your pussy spread open ready for penetration. It was painful… but you couldn't help but moan at the same time.

His dick was hot and throbbing inside of your anus. It was very tight and filling, and his big dick was so deep you felt like his cock was pocking at your intestines. You purred like a kitty when he started moved you. His hard member hit your sweet spot and you couldn't help but scream in pleasure.

"Put it in, Zen. Please." You screamed as Jumin's cock thrusted deeper. Jumin walked a step nearer to Zen. You felt pathetic but the pleasure outweighs the feelings.

"I… A-Alright." Zen said with a shaky voice. It was just that it was the first time he went to such a hard core level. Seeing you in such a state, his balls felt like it was going to burst, but he did not want to hurt you. Seeing Jumin's cock inside of you, he felt a raging burn inside his chest- Jealousy.

Zen swallowed his doubt and undo his jeans. He stood with his hard cock light pink in color and as big as Jumin's. He took hold of one of your thighs and thrusted in. You gasped and your vision went black for a split second. The vibrator was nothing compared to his hot dick, real life and throbbing with desire. Both of the males filled you up so much, your insides were about to explode. You've never tried sticking anything up your ass and your vagina at the same time. It was so overwhelming for you.

Your stomach felt full with the two rods inside of you. Both of them thrusted inside, as you held on to Jumin for your dear life, in fear of Jumin dropping you on the floor. You screamed as Zen growled, slamming his dick up so hard you swore your inner intestine shifted. Bile rose to your throat, but you swallowed it down, trying to maintain yourself.

Moans and pants filled the room in that fateful night. You'd never have thought that such a day would be such a blessing in disguise.

"Baby, we're showing you the right," Zen whispered huskily, pausing for a moment.

"Way to love." Jumin completed his sentence.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
